Tragedy
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Sonny comes to visit Elizabeth after her miscarriage.


Tragedy

(Episode Tag 9/27/05)

AN: Carly didn't cause the accident, it was just an accident.

Sonny had been dealing with so much lately. The Ruiz family was trying to take him out, Carly was having a breakdown, and Jason lost his memory. Things were in complete chaos at the Corinthos Manor.

Thank the lord for Emily. She had been so wonderful with helping to take care of Michael and Morgan while all this was going on. Sonny reminded himself to do something special for her when all this was over with since she is dealing with her own issues as well.

Now he sat in the hospital waiting room, hoping that his once dear friend, Elizabeth hadn't lost her baby. They shared so many times together and unfortunately most were of tragedies of losing unborn babies.

_Flashback May 2000_

_Elizabeth: Sonny? What's wrong?_

_Sonny: Hey._

_Elizabeth: What happened? Tell me._

_Sonny: We lost the baby._

_Elizabeth: Oh, God. Oh, Sonny._

_Sonny: So, you know, they did the best they could. You know, I mean, she—because of the fall, they said that if they waited, then Carly would die._

_Elizabeth: They made you decide?_

_Sonny: Well, they asked for my permission, but, you know, I didn't really have a choice because, you know, the baby was too young to be born. So by taking him, it saved Carly. She doesn't even know. She's—she's been out since the fall. But you know what? Maybe it's better because she gets to spend a little more time with him. Can you hold me for a second?_

_Elizabeth shakes her head yes and moves to her knees in front of her friend and embraces him trying to give him strength to be strong._

_End Flashback_

A lonely tear fell from Sonny's eye as he relived the loss of his unborn child. He knew that Lily was up in heaven taken care of both of his sons and he hoped that she was keeping an eye on both of Elizabeth's children.

He sat in the waiting room searching for what he should say to Elizabeth. He wanted to stop in and let her know that he was here for her. But what do you say to someone who has just lost a child? He just wanted everyone to have left him alone after losing his son, everyone but Elizabeth. Her presence was just so comforting to him in his darkest hour.

Sonny knew he had messed up their relationship after he didn't tell her about his fake death. He just had had no idea how strong she actually was. Then she had changed so much when she was with Ric. She seemed to have lost her spunkiness and the light that shown in her eyes.

He remembered how she was when she lost her baby. She was so hell bent on believing that he had pushed her down the stairs. How could she think that of him? No matter how angry he was with anyone he never would take it out on a woman let alone a child. But she was hurt and her whole world had been turned upside down.

Sonny also recalled when she collapsed in his arms that day. His heart had broken all over again and it brought back memories of the fire that they thought Lucky had died in. When her legs had failed her that night he was there to catch her. If only you could go back in time.

_Ding._

Emily got off the elevator and touched Sonny's arm. "Hey."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She's resting. But I made sure no one would be in there if you want to go see her."

Sonny stood up and hugged Emily, "Thank you for understanding."

"I know that you were close once and I'm sure she will be comforted with the thought that you still care."

"I'll see you back at home."

"Sure thing."

Sonny made his way into her room. She lay there very still. Her face was red from crying. Oh what he would do to take away her pain. She had been so much and she was still so young.

The door shut behind him which jarred her awake. "Sonny?"

He made his way to her side and sat on the bed, "Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the baby, I'm so sorry."

The tears began falling again. She couldn't turn them off, "I loved this baby so much."

"I know you did sweetie," he said rubbing her back.

Once she contained herself she stared at him once more, "Sonny, what are you doing here really? I mean it's not like we even speak any longer."

"I know and I'm so sorry for that. But when I heard, I just knew that I had to come see you. You were there for me when Carly and I lost the baby and I was here for you when you lost your baby with Ric. It just seemed like this is where I needed to be."

"Thank you for still caring," she said pulling him into a hug.

"Honey, you don't have to thank me. We are always there for each other when it really counts. I think we just lost our way for a bit. I'd like to change that however."

"Okay. So what do you propose?"

"Well for starters I don't want you to be a stranger. Maybe we could even set up some play dates for Morgan and Cameron. I would just really like us to be apart of one another's lives again. I do miss our friendship, Elizabeth."

"I miss it too Sonny."

"Well I'm going to let you get some rest. I truly am sorry for your loss." Sonny got up only to lean back down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for coming it really meant a lot."

"Anytime sweetie," he said showing those sexy dimples. He made his way to the door.

"Hey Sonny."

"Yeah," he said turning back to look at her from the doorway.

"There's something I need to tell you that I never have before."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Night sweetie."

"Goodnight."


End file.
